


Destiny collection book 1 Cas

by Castiel_oris



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_oris/pseuds/Castiel_oris
Summary: Raccoon noises





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and stories belong to me and me alone thank you for reading :)

He woke up his head burning he remembered nothing but he knew he had a purpose he had been in the reef for a few short months but can’t remember anything else he told himself he must have been reef born it was the only explanation. 

Castiel Oris was a young awoken male who was in training not to serve the queen but her brother Uldren.

In the passing years Cas was top of every class and every training task he was one of the youngest crows there ever was since he was only sixteen at the time. Uldren had taken a liking to the young awoken and seen him more as a brother then a crow

For his first celebration of being a crow uldren gifted him a new name Antares along with his first crow dagger and cloak. Uldren had always kept Castiel close to him alongside Jolyon they were hardly ever apart it was unusual to see one without the other. 

For his seventeenth birthday Uldren had gifted him a scarf with the marking of a crow on it. It was reef colored it was a beautiful purple mixed with blues and an awoken bow that shined as bright as their stars. 

But things couldn’t always remain that way One day Cas was out scouting with uldren and Jolyon on the EDZ while running back to their ship escaping cobal cas was shot in front of uldren he tried to go back but Jolyon held him in place saying it was to risky and they couldn’t do anything. 

Cas awakes to find he had been abandoned on Earth with no ship or no way out he stole a cobal ship from their nearby base trying to take off only to he shot down. His vessel crashed in the ocean sinking to the bottom.

Inside the ship was filing with water fast and the glass was cracking Cas had managed to break the glass and swim out but he never made it to the top. 

His body washed up on shore later that night and a few days later a ghost searched that very beach looking for his guardian.


	2. A young crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hates his duties and is a brat

the vestian outpost was deserted around this time it was late night turning into the early ages of the morning only a few guards were on patrol. A young awoken who had a purple scarf around his neck was climbing on a wire suspended from the roof to connect the nets for incoming ships he climbed to the top pulling himself up onto the pole and watched the stars in the endless sky. He smiled looking around as he watched the awoken around do their work he was happy until he seen a all too familiar face below him. It was one of the queens guards Timothy Lyon heart but accompanying him was Jolyon. quickly the awoken started to move until his name was called out causing him to stop in his tracks.

“Castiel Antares Oris get down from there immediately by order of the queens wrath Petra venj!” It was the awoken who worked on the royal guard standing beside Jolyon who didn’t seem impressed.

Cas let out a sigh and jumps down using the rope to slide down so he was infront of them. “Hey...is that a new robe it-“ he was cut off as the guard raised his hand.

Timothy looks to cas then turns to Jolyon. “Petra said you had him under control! Jolyon if you can’t handle training the scouts then give up the position!”

Jolyon sighed and ran a hand trough his hair. “He’s already finished all of his tasks and is far ahead of the others so he sneaks out sometimes and gets distracted-“

“You call stealing precious awoken artifacts! Distracted!”

Jolyon rolls his eyes looking to the guard. “Okay that was a one time thing-“ a guard stood beside Timothy who had a darker shaded skin and white hair. They approached cas and made him spread his arms as he pats him down finding two artifacts and five stolen crow knives.

“I was gonna give them back I swear I-“ Cas was cut off as the guard took a gun he had stolen from a Corsair it was a hand cannon he had stuffed in his shirt. “...shit... well ya see that uh well I found that on the ground and was gonna give it back but she was already gone so I just decided to hold onto it”

Timothy folds his arms looking to Jolyon. “Rachis during training hours he’s your responsibility I will take these stolen goods back to their place and you discipline him” with that Timothy and the other guard took off.

Jolyon didn’t face cas and let out a sigh.

Cas frowns and Looked to Jolyon concerned. “Juls..I didn’t mean..I didn’t want you to get caught I’m sorry I didn’t think Petra would send her little spy please don’t tell Petra she will kill me! I can do a week of watch or I’ll clean your quarters!”

Jolyon just started walking silently a sigh for cas to follow he did keeping his head low after walking trough the halls they made it to a room where you could look out and see the ships taking off or coming in to land he turns to cas. “You can’t keep doing this cas I’m pulling a lot of strings for you as it is your meant to be a royal guard not a scout I had to pull you out of that because you were getting in fights and now your already ahead of everyone and you go around stealing things”

“Borrowing without permission I call it-...I’ll shut up” he felt arms on his shoulders as Jolyon looks him in the eyes. “I won’t always be able to pull you out of these situations castiel”

“..I know be more careful and stop doing stupid things-“

“No this was your last chance I’m sorry but your no longer going to be training with me I’m no longer training the scouts I have up the position to a Corsair and you are no longer a scout”

“What! Jolyon no wait I can fix this I’ll do something-..I...” he let out a sigh and kicks his leg. “What am I supposed to do ya gonna put me in the guard gig again and I’ll be forced to serve Mara” 

“No that’s not what we have in mind” another voice was now speaking it wasn’t Jolyons it sounded more formal cas looks up and on the stairs facing the window was a awoken dressed in crow armor once he turned around cas recognized it was the awoken prince. 

Cas was shocked and at a loss for words. “S-shit!” He got down on his knees in a kneel only to hear laughing from Jolyon.

“He’s the prince not the queen cas” he helps him up and pats his shoulder. “This is the kid I’m on about your highness top of his classes and a excellent skill in stealing artifacts without being detected might I add plus he fits our group well”

Uldren walks forward approaching them. “Well we are one short” he looks to cas and smiled. “How would you like to come and work for me you can be a crow and work alongside me and Jolyon-“ before he could Finnish he was cut off by the younger awoken.

“Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” 

Uldren handed Jolyon a black cloak similar to his own and Jolyon put it over cas making sure it was secure. He smiled and pats his shoulder. “Welcome aboard cas”

This how the trio came to be


	3. The prince and his crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio messing with guardians

It was early morning on the European dead zone the sun wasn’t in the sky and it was still dark. Quickly in the shadows three awoken moved together with daggers at the ready. Uldren has found a beacon and had started to dig it out before he got it half way out Cas jumped down and shot it with his hand cannon breaking it with a smile on his face he holstered the gun. 

“That’s fifteen for me!”

“Fourteen” Uldren rolled his eyes. “I had already cut it free”

“Yea but I destroyed it” 

“Mm” Uldren folds his hands looking to his crow and smiled then started to fix his hair since it was a mess. 

Jolyon walks up behind them and lowers his gun. “I think he can fix his own hair uldren your not his mother”

Uldren ignores Jolyons comment and continued to fix his hair. 

“Oh Jolyon we all know uldren loves to play mother” he teased. “Sure he wouldn’t let me leave today without wearing a scarf”

“Because it was cold this morning...and it is uniform”

Jolyon laughed and smiled he enjoyed their friendly banter. 

Cas pulled away from uldren and yawns stretching. “I’m getting tired how long have we been out here ?”

Uldren shrugs and looks to Jolyon. “Four five hours?”

Jolyon nods. “I believe so we should head back soon” 

A small beep came from uldrens wrist it was a hologram call he answered it and Petra was calling. 

“Oh shit..” he clears his throat. “Hello Petra”

“Uldren where are you I was expecting you in the throne room two hours ago!” 

Uldren looks to Cas then Jolyon and nods. “Uh something came up”

Petra shook her head. “If you’re not back here I swear”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Get off his back Venj”

“Is that castiel? isnt he meant to be attending his lessons in the Reef why is he there with you”

“Because he is my crow and I take him where ever I go that’s why he’s part of my team-“

“You have less then a hour to get back here all three of you I swear to mara-“

Cas pressed a button on uldrens device making the call end. “Swear to her all you want”

Uldren smiled and looks to Cas. “That was brave”

“Yea well she gets on my nerves”

Jolyon steps forward and put his hand on his shoulder. 

Just then a sound of a sparrow caught their attention and a guardian was seen driving around. 

“How angry do you think they will be when they realize there is no beacons” Jolyon asked. 

Uldren laughed and looks to him. “Shall we continue gentlemen ?”

Cas pulled up his hood and jumped down. “I’ll race you there sov!” 

Uldren then followed after him with Jolyon.

They spent the rest of the morning destroying guardian beacons and spending time together then eventually did return to the reef and got a ear full of Petra


	4. A fallen Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uldren dealing with the loss of his beloved crow

Castiel Antares oris the name was known well in the Reef Castiel was A crow of Uldren and was Always by his side you would never catch them without eachother unless one was sleeping or bathing. Uldren had grown very close to Castiel and seen him more as a brother then a crow.

After a tragic accident on the European dead zone Castiel was left behind by Uldren and Jolyon once he was shot in his side. He did try to return to them but his ship was shot down and he died drowning. 

Back at the Reef Uldren was unaware Castiel had died it was Jolyon’s responsibility to pass on the news to him about finding his ship in the bottom of the ocean. Once Jolyon walked into Uldren’s quarters uldren was relieved believing it would be good news about Castiel. Once Jolyon told him What had happened he refused to believe it and ordered him out of his sight. Uldren never was the same after finding out Castiel had died he would have outbursts and shut himself away from others. One night Jolyon was walking down the hallway past Uldren’s quarters when he heard what sounded like glass shattering. Worried he knocked on the door.

“Uldren are you alright? I heard something break”

Uldren who was on the floor his fist covered in glass and bleeding rolled his eyes he stumbled up and locked the door he walked back towards his desk and yelled before pushing everything off of it. Causing it to fall and smash he walked towards the bathroom in the back of his room and punched the mirror that hung up on his wall. Once it made contact with his fist it shattered and more glass got into Uldren’s skin he yelled punching it again then falling down and curling up hugging his knees. Tears streaming down his face as his hands started to bleed due to the glass in them creating a small pool of blood in front of him.

Jolyon heard the commotion from the other side and tried opening the door but it was locked he then stood back and charged the door with his shoulder causing it to break open. Once inside he looked around the room Uldren had always kept his room neat and now it looked like a bomb had gone off in it. There was glass scattered along the floor along side blood stains, Throw knives in the walls tearing at the wallpaper and broken ornaments and other things that Uldren had broken. Jolyon stepped on something and crouched down picking it up. It was a cracked frame and the photo was himself,Uldren and Castiel. He let out a sigh and placed it on the desk then walks towards the back of the room opening the bathroom door. There he found Uldren on the floor where he was crying. Jolyons heart ached for the prince it hurt to see him like this he crouched down to him and helped him sit up. 

Uldren didn’t notice Jolyon but when he felt someone help him up he pulled away and looked up to see who it was. “What the hell are you doing in here!”

“I heard you from the other side I got worried Uldren no one has seen you in ages it’s not healthy to do this if you need to talk you know I’m here right”

“Get out and leave me alone!” Uldren pushed Jolyon away.

Jolyon reaches out and held his wrist tightly. “No Uldren I’m not leaving you not like this you need help...and I’m going to help you” he pulled him into a hug. 

Uldren tried to break out of his grasp but gave in and held him back crying into his shoulder. 

Jolyon slowly brought him back to the ground and held him close. “I miss him too it’s okay to be upset Uldren Just don’t push your Friends away” he glanced down to his hands. “Let’s get you cleaned up”

Uldren nods. “Thank you Jolyon”

Jolyon took out the first aid from the bathroom press and cleaned up Uldren’s wounds removing the glass and wrapping his hands in bandages. They spent the rest of the night telling story’s and cleaning up Uldren’s quarters.


	5. Eyes up guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas awakens to a new life with no recollection of his previous one

The first thing he could feel was cold it was cold and dark his head hurt too he opened his eyes and looked around. He realized he was in the water he pulled himself out leaning against a rock and looking up at the sky. It was a full moon he rubs his arms shivering and then heard a noise and a robot was infront of him.

“Hello there guardian-“ he didn’t get to finish the hunter had started to yell and tried to get away from him. “N-no Wait! It’s okay I’m you’re friend!”

Cas backed away hitting a rock he then rubs his head and looks to the robot infront of him. “The hell are you?”

“Oh well I’m a ghost and you are my guardian”

“...what?” Cas looked to his hands confused. 

“I know it’s confusing a lot of things won’t make sense but it’s okay I’ll be here with you” he then noticed his leg was in bad shape and started to heal him. Once fully healed he hovers patiently waiting on Cas to stand up once he stumbles to his feet they were on there way into the woods. “now do you have a name? Most cases guardians forget everything”

Cas started to think for a moment he closed his eyes everything was blurry but he remembered someone calling out his name. “...Castiel..my name is castiel” he then looked down to his knife seeing engravings on the Handel. “Castiel A oris? That’s my name..” he then looked on the other side and it reads US. “U...S?” He shook his head.

“Alright there’s a camp not that far from here let’s get you there they will help you”

The next few days were spent in the woods Cas slept in the rain and the cold he had gotten tired of calling his Ghost ghost he wanted a name so he called him Lynx. A few weeks latter they finally arrived at the camp Cas watched from a hill looking around with his sniper.

“Cas we should just go inside you are a guardian! Just tell them!”

Cas ignored lynx and looked towards the big tent. “There that’s where they keep the supplies” he pulled up the scarf around his neck into a hood and slides down the hill sneaking in the back. Once close enough he lifted up the sheet crawling inside. “Okay go be a lookout floating ball”

Lynx let out a sigh then hovers to the entrance. “This is a bad idea”

Cas started to put food and medical supplies into his bag. Ignoring lynx complain.

Lynx then seen a Someone head their way he was huge and had horns on his head he flies to Cas and nudged him. “Cas we gotta go! Now!”

“Yea in a minute lynx okay” he kept packing.

“no I mean now there’s someone-“

“What is going on here?!”

Cas turned around a man stood infront of him hands folded and he was taller then Cas he also had horns on his head. 

“Uh.. well” Cas panicked and threw the can he was holding and made a run for it only to be grabbed by his leg. 

“Now hold on there” he held Cas up by the back of his shirt and walked outside finding Zavala who was walking with a Hunter.

Cas looked back at the man holding him then infront of him there was another large man with blue skin like his own then a smaller one that was human. 

“Look what I found!”

“You found a kid ?” The human folds their arms. 

“He’s a guardian he was stealing fro  
Us” 

“Shaxx put him down he’s probably just scared” 

Shaxx put Cas down and the Human steps forward offering a hand. 

“Alright get him a tent and some food” Zavala said then walked away. 

Shaxx nods and walks with them leading Cas to a camp fire and behind it was a tent. “You will be sleeping here if you need anything just ask”

Cas nods and Looked around inside for once he wouldn’t be on the floor he climbs onto the bed and lays down smiling. 

“I’m glad you found shelter I was getting tired of sleeping in the rain”

“You could just disappear whenever you wished”

Lynx flew over to him. “I don’t like leaving you”

Cas laughed and pulled him close holding him to his chest. “I love you lynx”

The ghost nods and looked to his guardian if he could smile he would. “I love you too cas try get some sleep”

Cas was already out he was exhausted. 

Lynx laughed and floats up beside him landing on the pillow. “Sleep well”


	6. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hanging out with his new fire team 
> 
> Andal and Cayde adopted a raccoon that’s it that’s the plot

It was a quiet night in the EdZ the cold winter wind was whistling trough the trees. There was a group of hunters out scouting that night and had set up camp they were lucky the snow didn’t reach the forest otherwise they would be freezing as they were walking they were having a conversation with each other to distract them from the cold.

“I’m telling you it’s the best cure for a cold”

“yea no thanks I’ll stick to my honey n whiskey rather then spicy ramen”

“your loss my friend but when you get a cold don’t come crawling to me”

“Oh believe me cayde your the last person I would crawl too”

The exo playfully pushed the human hunter then remembered they had another one with them and turned his attention to the young Awoken behind them. “you okay kid you’re pretty quiet”

The Awoken nods but Cayde could tell he was freezing just by how he was walking slower and had his arms folded. He looked to Andal then back to the Awoken. “You’ll catch a cold” he undid his own cloak and wraps it around him. 

“I-I’m fi-fine”

“N-n-no your n-not” cayde teases and pats his shoulder. “Andal we should set up here the poor kid is frozen”

He looked around and nods. “yes this is as good a place as any come on let’s set up camp”

They got their tents set up and And looked around starting a fire with his lighter on a few dry logs and kindling he had gathered he blows into his hands rubbing them together it was quite cold he then looked to Cas who was shaking and a small smile was on his face that smile warmed Andal up and he stood up. 

“I have something to lift our spirits” he picked up a black guitar from his tent dusting it off and strumming softly. After a few drinks and songs around the fire cayde was asleep leaving Andal and cas to talk to Each other.

“So how are you liking the guardian life ?”

Glowing blue eyes met his and he smiled softly while he waited on a response.

“I-it’s g-good” he smiled back. “I-I’m glad you’re h-here” 

“Damn Cayde wasn’t joking you are freezing” he walks over and wraps his cloak around him. “It is good it can be lonely though it’s a good thing you have us” he looked to Cayde’s tent. “I know he can be annoying but he means well he’s actually a sweetheart deep down he puts on the whole joking act”

“oh ? he does I wouldn’t of known that..” 

“Mm he’s a good friend of mine” he pats the young hunters back. “You are too” he nods. 

Cas smiled softly and looks up at the stars. “you know the Awoken have special constellations because their stars are different out there”

Andal raised a brow. “No I didn’t know that why do you know any?”

“No I don’t.. I do not know why but that came into my mind for some reason”

“Mm you see that line there” he pointed out with his finger. “That’s Orion The hunter not like us he was from way way back”

The rest of the night was Andal telling stories until the Awoken has fallen asleep on his shoulder Andal carefully moved him into his tent and kept watch for the night he liked the new addition to their small group and hoped to get to know him more.


	7. Honey whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a light weight

It was a quiet night in the tower no guardians running around like crazy or no Ailen attacks it was peaceful. In the lower levels of the tower there was a bar where three hunters were in a booth together telling stories and drinking cocktails. 

Andal was one of the hunters among them he had a whiskey on his table he barley touched he was keeping a eye on their newest edition a young Awoken hunter who was full of energy and not shy at all he had been trough five drinks already Andal was worried they would run out of alcohol if Cas continued. 

Cayde was a exo so he couldn’t really drink but he still had a glass just to feel like he wasn’t left out he was telling stories of patrols or of his adventures in the wilds he then out down his glass and points to Cas. 

“Have I ever told you of the time I was revived?”

“No I don’t think so”Cas said taking a drink from his cocktail

“Well it was on a cliff right”

Andal already knowing where this was going laughed softly and watched the two of them. 

“well the minute my ghost revived me all I felt was fear then I had all these thoughts like who am I where am I then why is there a robot so I pushed her into the dirt and bolted I’m running she’s chasing me I have no idea why a robots chasing me screaming but it’s night so I can’t see anything she’s there yelling at me wrong way wrong way! But I fell off the cliff and she had to res me again”

“Awe poor sunny” 

“I’m surprised you were still in one piece when I found you I believe you had moss growing on your feet”

The exo shot the human a look and his face plate shifted to simulate a face that was saying really. 

Cas laughed looking to cayde. “Did he really have moss growing on him”

“no I’m just teasing but the condition he was in his exo parts were all messed up and he needed some upgrades he still does but refuses”

“nothings wrong with my body it’s completely fine the way it is”-his message was cut short as a finger fell from his hand. 

Andal smirked looking to the exo folding his arms. 

“I never liked that finger anyway pinky’s are overrated” he leans back into his seat and closed his eyes. “We should do this more often before you become all serious mr vanguard”

Andal laughed again and raised his glass. “To the new hunter vanguard who will definitely give his friends a cut”

Cas raised his glass. “Amen” he clinks his glass with him then drinks the remaining contents from it. 

The rest of the night was story telling and laughter Cas did try to hit on a young warlock but had too much alcohol on him so failed and after Cas passed out Andal followed soon after and cayde was left in the booth watching the two sleeping hunters. Andal has his head on the table while Cas was passed out on cayde’s shoulder he smiled leaning back closing his eyes and drifted off himself.


	8. Ghaul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason Cas hates the cabal

It was a regular mission Cas was left in charge of a group of hunter guardians on the European dead zone. They had been watching a Cobal facility for weeks it was one of the new groups. That night they planned a attack on the facility and once inside things went to hell.

The first thing he remembered was seeing the bodies of his friends watching them fight for their life’s as their ghosts were being Killed Cas felt the bursts of light and heard The screaming he tried to run away and hide but was caught by a cobal. Instead of killing him they brought him to their Leader Ghaul. The first thing they did was Kill his ghost. 

The light fading from his body as he watched his ghost fall to the ground dead. Then they dragged him to a cell two cobal would torture him by cutting him with knifes dragging them along his body leaving deep wounds and leaving him there to bleed out. Many of the wounds got infected and were reopened the next day when they cut him again. This torture went on for a month Cas was a victim of many painful torture methods he nearly died a few times but something inside of him forced him to fight.

One day the cobal retreated after a attack by guardians once the rocket hit the facility it caused the wall holding Cas to fall and he got out of his chains. He made his way to a computer and sent out a distress call to the tower before being trapped under rubble that fell from  
Another rocket hitting the building. 

Back at the tower Andal received the distress call he was confused why was it coming from a cobal facility he then remembered its where he sent Cas. Himself,zavala and cayde rushed to the location to find him. Once they arrived and found the facility and seeing the bodies alongside the cobal that tried to escape. Cayde found Cas under some rubble and Zavala pulled it away after checking he was still breathing they brought him back to the tower. He was put into the tower infirmary and he was given medical help and awoke 3 days later. He was very quiet and would only tell Andal little parts of what happened up to this day no one knows what really happened to Cas apart from himself and Ghaul.


	9. The second fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas looses his second ghost once again becoming separated from the light

A regular night in the European dead zone Cas was asleep in his camp he had set up for the night and was planning on heading back to the tower soon. He was exhausted from training so he was asleep peacefully until the trap he had set up near by went off it was a noise trap so it alerted his ghost Aslan who then fluttered over to his sleeping hunter.

“Cas! Cas get up! The trap went off a swarm of fallen they are right by us!”

Cas woke up rubbing his head and looked around. “witch way?” He asked looking to his ghost. 

“Oh uh that way!” Aslan turned in the direction the fallen had run off to.

Cas nods and pulled up His hood running down the hill tracking the fallen into the forest he walked for a good few minutes then found one and started to chase him the fallen ran faster then him and let Cas trough a clearing Cas fell down missing his footing and the fall had killed him. Once at the bottom Aslan revived him nudging him softly. “Cas...Cas?! Hey! Get up!”

Cas groans looking around. “I’m okay I’m okay” he smiled. 

Aslan let out a sigh. “you scared me! Don’t do that!”

Cas nods and looked around. Then spotted the swarm of fallen come out from behind trees. “Oh this will be fun” he stood up and reached for his bow only to find it wasn’t on him he had left it back at camp before he could react he was thrown to the ground and had fallen holding him down. He kicked himself free and destroyed the fallen closest to him and continued to fight the others with his knife witch was all he had on him. Until he was knocked down by a captain who then got his fallen to hold Cas in place as he beat him to death. They then left him and started to leave when they reached the top of the hill a dreg noticed something hovering beside the Awokens body the vandal beside him took up his gun and Aims to the floating object.

Aslan revived Cas and looked to him concerned. “Castiel-“ his sentence was cut short as a bullet had been shot into his core and had caused his shell to explode with a burst of light. Cas looked up to see Aslan his second ghost and his closest thing he had to a friend die infront of him. Feeling the light fade from his body for a second time and watching a ghost shell fall down to the ground. He fell forward gasping and looked to Aslan shell the top was cracked and it was shot right trough the center he picked up the shell gently shaking. “N-no...no no!” He then heard a fallen shriek and looked up to see fallen chasing him he stumbled to his feet and ran it’s all he could do now he didn’t pay attention and ran right off a hill. The fall had damaged a few bones and had most likely given him damage he stood up limping and started to run again it was dark and a rain storm blew in he couldn’t see very well so he kept running.

Until His foot pressed down on a ground that wasn’t soft dirt but metal before he could realize his mistake the device clamped shut around his ankle and he fell down crying out in pain. He had stepped in a bear trap that he didn’t see. He was loosing consciousness and blood he sat there desperately trying to pull it off but he didn’t have the strength to anymore. Within seconds his body gave out and he fainted. 

Back at the tower the members of his original fireteam were becoming concerned for him when they didn’t hear a response on the channel they set out a search for him finding his camp and followed the trails they decided to split up to search Hunter and regroup at the tower. 

Eris found Aslans shell and a torn part of castiels cloak he was running from something. He then heard a shank hover behind him he immediately turned around and punched it destroying it as it fell to the ground. “How dare you...attacking me by myself cowards.. that’s how they got him..” he then put his hand out to check for anything Incase he missed something.

Timothy found tracks with blood and followed them he found a passed out bleeding Cas in the rain who was probably freezing and near death. He was terrified and crouched down immediately prying open the trap and pulling him free. “Oh my stars... castiel?!” He held him in his arms then put his head to his chest. “...oh my light he’s alive!” He lifted Cas up and called his ship around he ripped off a part of his robe wrapping it around his leg in a effort to stop the bleeding. “Hold on Cas I’ll get you home...you’ll be okay I promise” he placed him down carefully in the ship then started it up. “Eris I found him I’ll meet you back in the tower”

That night Cas was rushed to a infirmary they treated his wounds and he had to stay in the infirmary for almost a whole week but he kept insisting he was fine.


	10. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes he has a pet wolf

It was a cold dark night on the European dead zone the moonlit forests were quiet and calm a young Awoken hunter was in the forest on his way to setting up camp for the night but first he needed something to eat he was no longer a guardian so his hunger had returned to him he tracked a Rabbit and struck it with an arrow from his bow. It squirmed on the arrow trying to escape Cas runs over and quickly ended its life with his blade and apologized for killing it. He took his arrow back returning it to his quiver then tied the rabbit to his bag. He made his way down a hill and spotted trails of blood they were recent still fresh he tracked the trails and he found a dead wolf who was cut open from the neck down.Cas lowers his head and sighs he took a moment of silence then turned on his heel when he heard a cry but it wasn’t human. He raised a brow and turned around he seen a Black pup trying to nurse from his dead mother. His heart ached seeing the wolf helplessly trying to get its mother to move he then looked around it wouldn’t last long without its mother. He crouched down taking out the bunny he had killed earlier cut it open and gently placed some scraps down not wanting to startle the Wolf. 

The Wolf cautiously took the meat Cas offered then slowly made his way towards the hunter. Cas gave a smile and slowly pets him once the Wolf allowed it. “You’re alone too huh” he looks to the dead mother and sighed. “I’m alone too” cas looked to the Wolf. “I lost many friends to bad people.. it sucks.. I lost my friend a few weeks ago he was a robot but he was funny...I don’t know why I’m telling this to you” he smiled. “I guess it’s nice to talk to someone” he then carefully lifted the wolf up and took him with him setting up camp on a hill and cooking the remains of the rabbit he had and sharing what water he had left with his new friend that night before Cas went asleep he looked to the Wolf in his lap. Blue eyes and a black coat he was alone and for some reason trusted Cas enough to be with him. “..Loki” he smiled looking to the wolf. “Your name will be Loki mine is Castiel and I hope we get to know eachother better in the morning” and with that he settled down sleeping with his new friend he had found in the woods that night.

Up to this day Cas still has his Wolf he takes it almost everywhere with him but when it’s not safe he remains in his ship or at the Tower most guardians have ghosts but Cas well he has a wolf.


	11. Troubled thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came out here after cayde’s death and the rumored living prince

The dreaming city once a beautiful Awoken city now overrun by taken and stuck in a cycle of curses Castiel came here in hopes of finding something or more likely someone. The sun was now setting and cas watched from his camp he had set up on a cliff side he took out his binoculars and watched the grounds in case anything caught his eye again nothing only taken and a few corsairs he groans out of frustration and throws his binoculars behind him throwing his head in his hands. He came here hoping to find Uldren and to help him but so far he has found nothing no traces of him or no signs of him even being around and now without a ghost or a fireteam to help or guide him he’s alone.

He walks over to his supplies and realized he was low yet again this meant visiting Petra he didn’t like her too much but if he kept it short he could he out of there in seconds so he summoned his sparrow and was on his way to her latest location.

Petra was there watching over the city with her gun at the ready she noticed the familiar sound of a sparrow and prepared herself knowing a guardian was heading this way she turned around while they approached.

“Greetings hunter-“

“Dont pull that crap with me I’m no hunter...not anymore”

“Castiel it has been some time cousin how are you I heard of your ghost..Im sorry it can’t be easy out here alone..”

“Ahuh yea I need some supplies venj then I’ll be on my way-“

“...supplies again..Castiel I must ask why are you out here it’s clearly not for the queen and your camped up on that cliff where Uldren was put to rest do you feel as you must protect it or something or perhaps your lonely out here?”

“it’s really none of your business venj look I’ll just get the supplies and go so if you don’t mind-“

“No..I can’t spare the supplies if I don’t know the cause”

“What ? T-that wasn’t the deal! You said anything i needed I was more than welcome to take”

“Yes because I expected you to go back to earth or the tower but yet you remain here without a fireteam or anyone apart from that creature you own and you don’t even tell me why your here so why should I give you my supplies if I don’t know what the purpose is because to me your a waste of time and supplies”

“..I can just get supplies elsewhere if your gonna be like that venj I know we don’t see eye to eye and I know mara or the Awoken aren’t too fond of me but if i need to travel to the deepest parts of this city just to get help I will if your not willing-“

“Castiel I would like to help you but you don’t tell me what your doing here so I’m not going to waste valuable supplies on whatever it is your doing on that cliff unless you want to tell me we need to be friends it would make things easier for the both of us think of your queen-“

“She’s not my queen! Not after what she did! Don’t you get it I’m not like you I don’t serve mara I don’t want to serve mara ever! And I certainly don’t want to make friends with the likes of you I know what you did I won’t forget what you did!” He snapped at Petra then closed his eyes and sighed. 

Petra turned around and became silent looking out over the city. 

Cas summoned his sparrow and returned back to his camp he yelled some more and broke some things but he came to his senses and started to clean up the mess he created and set up his maps witch were covered in crosses or scribbles he sighs and rubs his head looking to the map. 

“Where are you...” he looks to the map and circles a new location then went back to watching the grounds for as long as he could until he lost light so he retired to his ship for the night he fed Loki then curled up on his bed and sighs looking up at the ceiling he was in trouble but he didn’t want to admit it he just told himself to remain calm and stay focused. He closed his eyes turning over and drifted off asleep.


	12. A lonely spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beef 
> 
> happy Revelry guys! Yea tim and cas have some beef... Cas is refusing to return to the tower and continues to live in his ship 24-7 and Tim tries to invite his friend home For the Revelry mm poor boys }{

The Revelry has started at the tower there was music playing and decorations hung up all around The courtyard.

Timothy who was in the tower that morning was watching the courtyard he had a cup in his hands with some herbal tea in it. He smiled looking at the guardians running around to the different vendors. He looked down to the device in his hand to see if any new messages have been sent still nothing he sighs and looks around. 

“Cåyde message Cas-“

“Castiel Oris ?” The ghost hovers beside him and looks to their warlock. “You know he won’t answer Timothy”

“Please message him”

“I won’t because he won’t respond and you’ll get all sad so I’ll call him instead” she then started to call him.

“No! Don’t do that-“ he was cut off as a hologram of Cas was being projected on a small screen. 

“Hello Timothy” he yawns rubbing his eyes.

Tim could tell he was inside of his ship since it was dark and he was wearing no shirt. “Hello Castiel I’m sorry to disturb-“

“Castiel.. so formal Tim you can call me Cas” he looks to the screen that was being projected from the device on his make shift nightstand. Witch was just a pile of books. 

“It’s The Revelry here at the tower and well I was hoping-“

“That I would come back..” he sighs and sits up. “I told you I’m not going back there I have no reason to anymore”

“Oh please Cas it’s been so long since we’ve seen eachother I worry about you you’re spending to much time out in the wilds and your looking into dangerous things I heard about your business with the nine and I don’t think it’s wise to be poking around with them”

Cas rolls his eyes and layed back down on his bed. “Well it’s my business not yours don’t you have eggs or something to paint”

Tim looked to his friend concerned. “Please come home Cas you won’t find him-“

“How do you know?!”

“He hasn’t turned up has he and staying in a place like the dreaming city with no ghost or fireteam why on earth would he have any reason to go with you”

“Don’t contact me again Lyon heart!”  
Cas hung up the area around him becoming dark he then opened up his contacts and deleted Timothy from the list leaving only cayde And Andal both people he knew couldn’t call him. He threw the device across the room and falls back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling that was decorated with fairy lights. He then shut his eyes trying to go back asleep.


	13. A hunter in the wilds

It was another day in the dreaming city the taken infected city was quiet in the early hours in the morning high on a hill that overlooked a castle was a Queen if hearts ship that wasn’t mobile it was parked on the ground and had all its lights off. 

This ship belonged to Castiel oris a Awoken hunter with no ghost or fireteam he left the tower after the death of cayde six and never returned he now lived out in the wilds traveling to different planets he had been on the dreaming city for a couple of months now and there was still no word or sign of the person he was searching for. 

Inside the ship was a makeshift bed with books beside it that acted as a nightstand, fairy lights hung up above it and photos of him and his friends he also had a blanket on the floor beside his bed covered in black hairs. make up in a corner along with a mini fridge filled with some drinks and meat on the bottom shelf.

Cas woke up after having a bad dream he was breathing heavily and looked around the room he heard a whine and he seen blue eyes meet his it was his wolf Loki who was concerned about his owner. Cas smiled and pet the wolf gently. “It’s okay Loki it was just a bad dream”

The wolf stood up and moved closer to him curling up beside him to watch over him and to make him feel safe.

Cas laughed and pet the wolf once he layed down beside him. “Thanks Loki your a good friend” he then looked to the clock on the floor that said it was 3am. “well it’s morning somewhere...” he didn’t really have a way to tell time in the dreaming city. He then sits up and started to get dressed after making some coffee from his kettle outside he tied back his hair and fed Loki closing the door behind him he sat down on the edge of the hill looking to the castle and drinks his coffee. “Another day Cas...another day”


End file.
